The Devil's Child
by fanficfanatic92
Summary: Angels. Demons. Heaven. Hell. Dean has dealt with all of it. So has Bella. Dean left unexpectedly and then showed up a year later after a fierce battle. Why has he returned? What will happen with his relationship with Bella?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I know I have two other stories to write...but I've been on a Twilight kick lately. So, here's this. I** **honestly** **don't know what this is...or where it's going...** **just** **follow with me. Also, I own nada :)**

 _ **Prologue: The Devil's in the Details**_

He walked into the bar, worse for the wear. He'd been through a war, and the battle had not been kind. The leather jacket he wore hung off his back in tatters and his jeans caked with dried blood and mud. The boots on his feet about falling off, his skin battered and bruised. He was a soldier, it was obvious to anyone who spared a glance his way.

Sitting down at a booth nestled in the corner, he rested his head on the sticky table and closed his eyes. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts. The next thing he knew he was hearing a bell ringing and the yells of " _Last Call"_ coming from the front of the room. He stood and roughly raked his hands over his face, heading towards the exit.

As he was reaching the door, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned, bracing himself for some type of fight or alteration. He'd made friends in this town, but also many enemies, and he wasn't shocked that someone recognized him.

"So it is true," the frail female before him whispered, "You are back."

He nodded sharply, "Yeah. I'm back." His brusque voice startling against the quiet of the now deserted bar. "So," he looked at the brunette before him, "How are you, Bella? It's been awhile."

She glared up at him and scoffed, "How _am_ I," she yelled, "That's the only thing you can think to say to me? It's been over a year since I've seen you, and all you can think to ask is how I've been?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay?" He looked away from the woman before him. "I know it wasn't fair to you. I shouldn't have left the way I did. I owed you some sort of explanation."

"Yeah, you did," Bella shouted, "You really fucking did. But you didn't, and I've tried to move on with my life. So if you think you can weasel your way back into it," she shook her head, frustration radiating off of her, "You can go to hell."

He chuckled, an ominous tone to his laugh, "See, that's the thing. Hell and me. We go way back."

"What are you talking about?" Bella looked at him perplexed.

"You told me to go to hell. Well here's the thing. I've been there, and the devil didn't like me so he spat me back out."

Bella gasped and took a step back, "You're joking, right? Please tell me your joking." She paused for a moment to think. "You are joking, right?" She asked him again, but this time her voice was slow, hesitant.

"No, Bella," he shook his head, "I'm not joking. I, really wish I was. I wish I could say that I left because I was scared of us, of my feelings for you, of putting you in danger." He reached to open the door of the now deserted bar and gave Bella one last glance, "Bella, I get it if you hate me. If you want me to keep my distance, I will."

She shook her head, "No. You don't have to do that." She placed her hand on his back, "But I need you to tell me everything. Don't leave anything out. Okay, Dean?"


	2. I Remember You

_**A/N:**_ _I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry. Here's a little something until I can update again_

 _ **Chapter 1: I Remember You**_

Dean never thought they'd be in this position again. Him in the driver's seat, Bella in the passengers. Their fingers intertwined, with Alt-Rock playing on the radio. When he left a year ago, he had resigned himself to his fate. He was destined to die young, and alone. Happiness wasn't in the cards for him, and he was okay with that. "So, Bella, how's Charlie?" He looked over at the brunette, memorizing the glow the moon cast on her face.

"Um," Bella began, "He died, Dean." Bella looked down, using her hair to shield her face.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered, "I had no idea."

Bella nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears. "It was a, uh, animal attack. Wolves or something. I'm not really sure." She shrugged and sank lower into her seat.

Dean spared a glance at the brunette next to him, and saw the tears threatening to fall. He muttered a quiet _shit_ to himself, and pulled the car to the side of the road. "Bella, look at me," he pleaded.

She sniffled and faced Dean in the moonlight. She took the moment to memorize his face. He was only about 10 years her senior, but somehow looked about 15 years older than her. His eyes had lines around them, his forehead had deep wrinkles set in it. His skin was tan and leathery, littered with scars. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess. You shouldn't have to deal with this." She roughly wiped her eyes and nose, erasing any trace of tears.

"Bella, it's fine. I want to deal with it." Dean grabbed her left hand and placed a soft kiss across her knuckles. "You've been here. For a year. _Alone._ Dealing with all this on your own. Let me help you." He stared into her brown orbs, begging for an answer.

Bella nodded and shot him a faint smile. "Okay. But, if you want to help me, that means letting me yell at you for leaving me with no explanation."

Dean chuckled, "fair enough," and pulled the car back onto the road. He skimmed the stations until he heard the faint sounds of Skid Row's _I Remember You_ coming across the speakers.

"You know," Bella smiled, "This song was one of the few things that got me through when you left. I was a _wreck_ , but somehow, this song made me feel like you were right next to me."

"This song," Dean sighed, "This song kept me alive. When I was in Hell. I was scared that I would never see your or Sammy ever again. I would let my mind go to that night in La Push, the two of us dancing to this song. It's the only thing that kept me going."

Bella smiled at Dean, and looked at where they were. "Oh, um, I don't live at my dad's house anymore…" she trailed off.

"Okay, then where do you live?" Dean turned to Bella.

Bella looked down, trying not to blush, "Oh, um...I'm actually renting a room from one of the new families in town."

"Renting a room, Bella?! Why? What happened?"

"I , I couldn't do it, not on my own. I mean, yeah, dad had life insurance, but that went to cover his funeral expenses and his last bills. I had to sell the house. I couldn't pay the bills on my own." She looked at him, "And before you say anything, I _tried_ calling Sam, and I tried calling Bobby. Neither one would pick up."

"What do you mean, neither one picked up?" Dean was confused. He gave them both instructions that should Bella call them, they needed to answer. They had- _he_ had left her in danger by exposing her to their world.

Bella sighed deeply and gave Dean a tired look, "Dean," she started quietly, "When you went to, you know, Sam kind of lost it. He went off the deep end. Hanging out with _Ruby_ , trying to make deals to get you back. Bobby has been trying to track him down this whole time."

Dean nodded, "O-o-okay. So, my brother went off the rails. That doesn't explain why Bobby wouldn't help you."

Bella bit her lip, staring anywhere but Dean's face, "Well, Dean, right after you left, that new family moved to town, the one I'm staying with…" she trailed off, trying to get Dean to drop the subject.

"Okay, so a new family moved to town? And Bobby though that what? That you didn't need his help?" Dean was confused.

"No, not exactly," Bella shook her head, "Bobby _tried_ when the new family moved to town, but I wouldn't listen, By the time I figured it out, it was too late. But, I _swear,_ they're really nice, and would never hurt me."

"Bella, I swear to God, tell me what is going on, right now," Dean growled.

"The family I'm staying with, they're Vampires."

Dean slammed on the brakes, sending Bella flying forward. "What do you mean, Vampires?" he shouted. He turned off the car and got out, slamming the door shut.

Bella watched him pace in front of the car, gripping at his hair. She gingerly got out of the car and walked up to him. "Dean," she whispered as she put her hand on his arm, "It's not as bad as it sounds. They drink from animals, they would _never_ hurt me."

Dean scoffed and pushed Bella away from him. "Sure, Bella. I'm supposed to believe that the girl I lo-" he paused, "The girl I care about is safe with a bunch of bloodsuckers."

Bella felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Dean, I'm _sorry_. But you were gone, and my dad was dead. Sam was off the rails…" she scrubbed at her eyes. "What did you want me to do, live on the street? It's was only ever meant to be temporary. And now that you're back, we can figure something else out."

"Fine, Bella. We'll figure something out. But before we do that, I want to meet these bloodsuckers, and I'm going to serve Bobby his ass on a platter."

 **A/N: I know, not very long. But, what do you think? Also, I'm trying to decide how much I want the Cullens involved in this...**


	3. A Little too Late

**A/N: Lots of hits and views, even a couple faves/follows, but no reviews...I hope you guys are enjoying reading this :) I think I've decided the extent of the Cullen family in this story. Fuckward and the Little Pixie will have minimal involvement in this story...I really can't stand either of them. Absence has NOT made the heart grow fonder...Emmy-bear, Jazzy-poo, and HBIC Rose will be super involved because they're my faves, and Mama C and Doc C...well...they're okay if Cedward and Pixie Demon aren't there. I might throw in some Peter and Char too, just because I love them...and the wolves will be playing a role as well :) Mind you, I will be taking liberty with imprinting, leaving the Res, that sort of thing...Also, tell me if you want a Love Triangle with Jo, Dean, and Bella. Technically in the Canon storyline where this is taking place, Jo and Ellen are still alive...and THEY'RE STAYING THAT WAY, DAMNIT!. Also, I own zilch.**

 ** _Chapter Two: A Little too Late_**

The Impala roared down the Cullen driveway, and Bella cringed. She knew that the noise would draw the whole family outside to see what the noise was. She was always respectful when she came in late. Though the Cullen's didn't sleep, and they weren't used to any sort of ruckus. Sure enough, when the house came into view, Bella saw a concerned Esme and Carlisle standing on the porch. She could also see Emmett and Rose peeking out the window. "Ugh," she groaned. "Let's get this over with." She scrubbed her hands over her face and gingerly got out of the vehicle when Dean cut the engine. She stood by the hood, worrying her lip as she waited for Dean. "Be nice," she mumbled to him.

"Bella, dear," Esme questioned, "Who's your friend?" She walked down the steps and assessed the man that Bella had shown up with.

Bella looked between Dean and Esme carefully. "This is Dean, Esme. His dad and mine were old Marine buddies. I haven't seen him in over a year. He was passing through, and stopped into the bar. Is it okay if he sticks around tonight? We have a lot to catch up on."

Dean watched the exchange, and saw the hesitance in Esme's eyes. "Really, ma'am, it would be for tonight. I'm dog tired. I didn't realize Charlie had passed. I was plannin' on staying with him, and that's not going to happen for obvious reasons. I need a place to rest my head tonight before I head for South Dakota tomorrow." He gave the female vampire a friendly smile.

Esme looked back at Carlisle hesitantly, "I guess it would be okay for one night. We can put an air mattress on the floor in Bella's room."

Bella grinned and hugged Esme, "Thank you so much, Esme. I promise, he won't be any trouble."

Bella grabbed Dean's hand and marched him up the front steps. She ignored Rose's smirk, and Emmett's impish grin as they walked into the living room. "Rose, Emmett, this is Dean. Dean, meet Rose and Emmett."

Dean waved at the pair. "Howdy," he called over his shoulder as Bella continued to lead him upstairs. "Woah, Bells. You're gonna rip my arm out of the socket," he joked.

Bella looked back at him, "Sorry, Dean. I just didn't feel like dealing with the Spanish Inquisition right now. We have so much to catch up on." She tugged his arm harder, and opened the door to her room. "This is my room," she began, "The bathroom is the first door on your left, the closet is the second door. I should still have some of your stuff in there." She looked down and scuffed her shoe on the floor. "I always hoped you'd come back."

Dean looked at Bella and kicked her door closed before he strode over to her. He gently hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head. "I always wanted to come back to you, Bella," he whispered. "Every damn day I was down there. You were all I thought about. I thought about your smile, your laugh, your voice. I thought about how you would yell at me before I would leave for a hunt, how you would jump in my arms when I came home safe. I made myself hold onto your smell, the way your hair fell in your face, the way you rolled your eyes at me. Every day, babygirl. Every damn day for the entire time I was there. You are the one thing that kept me going. You are what gave me the strength to not give in."

Bella gave Dean a watery smile, "I had all your voicemails and videos saved on my phone. I kept a bottle of your cologne next to my bed. Every night like clockwork, I'd wrap myself up in your old flannel, and spritz my pillow with the cologne. I'd let myself fall asleep to the sound of your voice and your scent. I refused to forget you. My dad thought I was losing it. The guys on the Res thought I was losing it. Hell, I called Jo and Ellen and they thought I was losing it. I just fucking knew that you weren't really gone. I would have felt it." She hugged him, afraid he would disappear on her. "Now, go hop in the shower. I'll get an air mattress. You can take the bed tonight. Do you have any injuries that need tending to? Carlisle is a doctor."

Dean smirked, "I thought I could have you play nurse, for old times sake." He chuckled, "No, I'm fine. Not a scratch or scar on me."

…***...***...***

A few hours after Dean showered and ate, he curled up around Bella. He stroked her hair as he listened to her steady heartbeat. Content she was asleep, he pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby. He listened to the ringing of the phone before it went to voicemail and he huffed. "Bobby, it's Dean," he spit through clenched teeth, "I don't know how it happened, but I'm topside again. Call me back and explain why you left Bella with some fucking blood suckers." He snapped his phone shut and shot off a text message to Sam telling him the same thing.

Dean was getting ready to fall asleep himself when he heard a soft knock before the door opened. He looked up like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar when he heard a chuckle. "I was just getting ready to get her comfortable on the bed. She fell asleep while we were talking." Dean explained to the large shadow standing in the doorway. "You're Emmett, right?"

Emmett guffawed, "Don't worry about it, dude. I come in nightly and check on Bells. She has nightmares sometimes. Old habits die hard. She talks about you in her sleep. You and some dude named Sam."

Dean nodded and slid away from Bella with care. "Sam's my brother. He's kind of AWOL right now." Dean tiptoed over to Emmett. "He kind of went off the deep end when I left. I didn't think it would affect him so bad." He looked back at the bed, "I didn't think it would affect her so bad. So, how many more of you are there?"

"Three. Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Edward and Alice are on a hunting trip, and Jasper was visiting friends in Texas. They should all be home tomorrow though at some point. So you just left one day? You didn't tell Bella or your brother you were leaving?" Emmett questioned.

"It's complicated. My brother knew, but Bella didn't. I prayed I could figure out a way to not leave, but it didn't work. I pushed my luck too much, and luck wasn't on my side. Somehow I made it back to her." He looked at Bella affectionately.

Emmett smiled at the scene. "Well, I'll let you get some rest. As long as you treat Bella good, we won't have a problem. She's the sister I always wanted." Emmett shut the door quietly as Dean walked back to Bella.

"Bells," Dean whispered, "Come on honey, get into bed." When she didn't move, he lifted her with care and placed her under her covers before kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Bella. I'll never leave you again."

 **A/N: There's the next chapter! The rest of the Cullen's, and Sam and Bobby next chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Always

**A/N: So, this month...this story has had over 100 hits, and over 70 views...it has been favorited 9 times, and is on alert for 24 people. I've only had one review :( . Are people not liking this story? Please, let me know what you think of it...I want your feedback…**

 _ **Chapter Three: Always**_

Bella tossed and turned that night. It seemed like every time she started to fall asleep, she would enter a nightmare. The same nightmare she'd been having for months. Bella assumed now that Dean was back, the night terrors would go away. Unfortunately, if anything, it was more terrifying with his body next to hers. She finally gave up on tossing and turning at 6:00 in the morning, and wandered down to the kitchen. Bella started a pot of coffee then sat at the granite island in the middle of the vast kitchen. She watched the brown liquid drip into the pot, becoming lost in thought.

"So, Dean seems like a nice guy."

Bella jumped and screeched at the voice behind her. "Damn it, Emmett," she panted, "You know better than to sneak up on me."

Emmett chuckled, "Sorry Bells, you were distracted." He rubbed her back gently, "Couldn't sleep again?"

Bella shook her head, "No. I kept waking up." She looked down at her hands, then murmured, "I had thought the nightmares would stop now that he's back."

"They're about him, aren't they?" Emmett left the question hanging in the air as he grabbed a mug and fixed Bella's coffee for her. Setting the steaming cup down, he looked at her. "It's not a sign of weakness, Bells. It means you've been through a hell of a lot of trauma. Your brain needed a way to process things. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Sometimes I am so thankful that I'm not human anymore and I can't dream. I lost someone I loved too, you know."

Bella scoffed at Emmett's last statement. "I'm not in love with Dean, Emm. I love him like you or Jasper. He and Sam are like my brothers." She took a sip of coffee, wincing as the hot beverage singed the lie that hung on her tongue.

"Right, sure Bells. Keep telling yourself that." Emmett patted her hand and stood up. "I will tell you this, though," he said as he turned in the kitchen door, "He wasn't looking at you like a kid sister last night."

Bella sighed, "Hey Em," she said as she slid off her chair. "Is Edward home yet?" She looked down and bit her lip.

Emmett looked at the young girl with concern on his face. "Not yet. But he should be here within the hour."

Bella looked up and nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Okay. Thanks." She walked out of the kitchen and back up to her room. Bella quietly opened the door, in case Dean was still sleeping. She peeked her head in the room in time to see Dean start to stir. "Hi," she murmured, "Do you want any coffee or anything."

Dean scrubbed his hands over his face and groaned, "Yeah Bells. That'd be great. I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten, okay?"

…***...***...***

Dean got out of bed as soon as Bella had closed the door and he could hear her steps retreating down the stairs. He went to the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He might not have any physical marks of his time in Hell, but the emotional scars were tolling. Maybe I shouldn't have come back, he thought to himself. Bella had thought he was dead, she was moving on with her life. He turned the faucet on, making sure the water was frigid. As he splashed the cold liquid on his face, he remembered the last time he had been with Bella.

 _Dean sat on the couch, beer in hand. Bella was in the kitchen working on some fancy dinner. She always cooked like that before he and Sam left on a hunt. She liked to joke about making sure their last meal was their best meal. "If she only knew," Dean muttered, "This is my last meal."_

" _Hey Dean," Bella yelled from the kitchen, "Can you help me? I can't get this pan in the oven."_

 _Dean chuckled, standing. "Yeah, Bella. Whatever you need." He strode into the kitchen and smiled. Bella was a mess of brown hair, flour, and pasta sauce. "What'd you do sweetheart, use all the flour in the house? What will Charlie think?" He whipped the oven door open, slid the large casserole dish, and kicked the door closed in one fluid movement._

 _Bella blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "No, Dean. It just takes a lot to cook for you boys. Speaking of, where's Sam? He loves my Chicken Parm."_

 _Dean raked his hand over his face, "Sammy is uh-" he started, "I think he decided to just go to the diner. There's some new waitress there. He thinks she's cute." Dean rushed the words out. He hated lying to Bella. The only thing he hated more than lying to her, was lying to Sam._

" _Oh," Bella exclaimed. "Well, I guess that means more for you!" She glanced at the stove, then turned back to Dean. "This has another 45 minutes. What do you wanna do until then?"_

" _I mean, I can think of a few things," Dean lecherously winked, then guffawed when Bella rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bella. We can watch one of those chick shows you like so much."_

Dean was jolted from his daydream by a soft knock on the door. "Everything okay in there?" He heard a quiet voice before the door opened.

"Sorry," Bella whispered, "I just got worried. You've been up here for a long time. I had to reheat your coffee. Is everything okay?" She bit her lip as she stared at the ground.

Dean's heart broke for the woman before him. "Bella," he began, "Everything is fine, sweetheart. I promise." He walked to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her. "I just got lost in thought. Who knew that Chicken Parm really would be my last meal, huh?" He chuckled.

Bella sniffled into Dean's chest. "I was so mad at you. I can't believe I was so hurt that you left me. I had this whole speech planned out for when you showed up again. And then-" she hiccuped, "Then dad got a call from Bobby. Said that you had died. That you were gone," Bella sobbed, falling out of Dean's hold to the floor. "I felt so damn guilty. I spent weeks hating you. Being mad at you. Thinking that you were ignoring my calls and texts." She looked up at Dean, tears streaming down her face, "I didn't leave my room for three whole days. Charlie almost had me institutionalized. I wouldn't eat. I just slept and cried. My grades got so bad I dropped out of school. I couldn't focus. Nothing seemed important anymore. You were gone. Never coming back. I tried to remember what the last words I said to you were, and I couldn't remember. I just, I couldn't even remember what I said to you-" Bella broke off into a choked sob.

"Come back to me, Dean", Dean gave Bella a watery smile, "Those were your last words to me." He crouched down in front of her. "You made me promise. It might have taken me a year, but I kept my promise, Bella." He hugged her tightly again, muffling her sobs against his chest.

Bella nodded against Dean's front. "Please, don't ever leave me again. I don't think I could take it. A part of me died that day, Dean. And, even though I knew in my heart somehow that you weren't gone, I just couldn't take it anymore. I tried so hard to keep going. I tried to move on. I tried to grieve. I cried at your grave, Dean. Sam sent me the coordinates before he went off the deep end. I prayed for you to come back to me. I cursed God. I praised whatever deity would listen. I just wanted you back."

…***...***...***

Bella and Dean sat on the bathroom floor until Bella finally fell asleep. Dean gently scooped her up and tucked her back into bed. "I'll be right back, sweetheart," he whispered when she started to stir. "I promise, I'll always come back to you." He kissed her forehead, then walked out of the room. Just as the door closed, he felt his phone ring in his pocket. Dean glanced at the Caller ID before answering. "Bobby. What took you so long," Dean growled.

" _Who is this," a suspicious voice asked._

"Damn it, Bobby. It's me. Dean. You've known me since I was in diapers. Hell, you probably changed some of my diapers."

" _Dean," Bobby sighed, "It is so good to hear your voice boy. You have no idea. Things have gone crazy. Are you with Bella? How is she?"_

Dean snarled, "Don't ask me about Bella right now Bobby. You left her alone! She had no one! I was gone. Charlie died! Why didn't you get her as soon as he passed? She's living with vampires. Why didn't you drag her kicking and screaming?"

" _Well, Dean...it's...it's complicated-" Bobby stammered._

"Don't tell me that it's complicated. That girl is like your daughter. And you left her to fend for herself." Dean hung the phone up and groaned. How am I going to get her out of here, he asked himself.

Dean walked down the stairs to investigate the house. He only saw the driveway and living room for a split second the night before. When he got to the base of the stairs, he saw six vampires staring straight at him. "Howdy," he waved. "So, do you have anything I can sink my teeth into? I'm starving."

Emmett laughed and doubled over on himself. Carlisle and Esme were fighting back small smiles. The blonde one, Rosalie, I think, Dean thought to himself just glared at him.

"I'm sorry. Do we know you?" The copper-haired vampire who was standing in the corner asked.

"Listen, fangs," Dean scoffed, "They know me," he indicated to the four vampires he met the previous night. "So why does it matter to you?"

Before Edward could respond, everyone turned to a noise at the top of the stairs. "Dean?"

Dean smiled and rushed up the stairs, "I'm right here Bella. I just came downstairs while you were sleeping. Why don't you go back to bed?" He gently rubbed Bella's back and tried to lead her back to the bedroom.

Bella shook her head. "No. I'm not tired. Sorry, I fell asleep." She took his hand and led him back down the stairs. She surveyed the room before settling on one pair of golden orbs. "Edward, we need to talk."

"Bella," Edward said, "Who is this? Do you know him? He looks like a criminal." He looked at Dean in disgust. "Did you take pity on one of the less fortunate patrons last night?"

Dean heard a gasp from Esme, a scoff from Rosalie, and the most surprising thing from Bella. "Hey Emmett, can you punch Edward for me?"

"Sure thing, Bells." Emmett grinned and made a start towards Edward.

"Wait, wait, wait," Edward rushed out. "Bella, I'm sorry. That was terribly rude of me. Please, introduce me to your friend."

Bella bit her lip, and glanced between the two. "Edward, this is Dean. His dad and Charlie were in the Marines together. He's just getting back to town after being gone for a year." She looked over at Dean, heartbreak in her eyes. "Dean, this is Edward. He's my boyfriend." She mumbled the last word, refusing to meet Dean's eyes.

"Oh," Dean cleared his throat, "Nice to, uh, meet you, Edward. If you'll all excuse me. I think my brother is calling me." He rushed up the stairs without sparing a second glance to Bella.

Bella sighed, blinking back tears. "So, Edward. Let's have that talk now, okay?"

… *****...***...*****

A few hours later, Dean still had not come downstairs and Bella was getting worried. She was just getting ready to go check on him when she heard her door open. " _Yeah, Bobby. I got it….No, I'm leaving now. I should be there by tomorrow afternoon if I drive all night...Okay...Got it...See you then…"_ she heard Dean's voice float down the stairs to her. "You're _leaving?!_ " She ran up the stairs to meet him. "You _promised,_ Dean. You promised me. I just got you back? How can you just leave me again? Do I mean nothing to you? Did I just break up with Edward for nothing? Did you even mean-"

Dean cut her off, "What did you just say?"

Bella looked at him confused, "That I just got you back."

Dean shook his head, "No, after that. The part about Edward."

Bella looked up at Dean, "Oh, that. I broke up with him. I knew it was coming. We weren't a good fit. I was just pushing it off. But I guess now I don't really have a reason to string him along." Bella smiled at Dean. "So, are we going to get your brother?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. He's in Galveston." He looked at Bella in shock, "You're coming with me?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Dean, I'd go anywhere with you."

 **A/N: This seems like a good place to stop for now :) Jazzie-poo, Peter-pire, and Char Bear coming up next chapter. Please, tell me what you think of this chapter. I put a lot of work into this one.**


	5. What If

**A/N: This plot bunny got me again, guys! I'm sorry if anyone had a snafu reading the last chapter...I don't know why it loaded the way it did. It's fixed now, so you can re-read it :) Again, lots of hits, and views...no reviews :( Am I doing something wrong? I'm sorry it was so long between updates. I'll be better in the future. This chapter will see Jazzie-poo, Peter-pire and Char Bear! Sam might finally make an appearance as well...it just depends on where this chapter takes me. Theme music for this chapter: Space Cowboy by Kacey Musgraves (while in Bella POV) Face by Robert Valdes (while in Dean POV); it's an acoustic cover of a Warrant song, but I like Robert's version better. Other songs: Always by Bon Jovi (Acoustic; google it. You will fall in love), Call Me by Shinedown and Stay by Florida Georgia Line. Any other songs, I'll put in the bottom A/N!**

 **Chapter 4: What If**

Bella stared out the window of the Impala, lost in thought. She reflected on the last year of her life, and the events that lead up to it. Time was moving so fast, it was hard to believe what she had lived through. From Dean going to Hell to Dean coming back, there was a lot that went on. She thought back on those last few months before Dean left. She thought Dean was restless about staying in one town too long. She now knew was him counting down the minutes until he would have to leave her for good.

 _"Damn it, Dean," Bella exclaimed, "Just tell me what's wrong! You've been acting like a caged animal for weeks!" She yanked at her hair, refusing to cry. "I'm not forcing you to stay here. You and Sam were the ones that wanted to take a little vacation from hunting."_

 _Dean looked at the girl next to him and frowned. "For the last time, Bella. Everything is fine. There's nothing wrong. Just thinking about where Sam and I will go after this. There's been a pickup of activity in Wyoming."_

 _Bella nodded stiffly. "When are you leaving?" She stood and paced the room._

 _Dean stood and walked over to her. "Not for another two weeks, sweetheart."_

 _...***...***...***_

 _"Hey Dean," Bella shouted, "Do you want a beer?" She paused for a moment and when she heard him hum a response, tossed him a can. "So, how long are you and Sam staying?"_

 _"A month, maybe a little more. It depends on what's going on. Both of us could use some downtime. It's been a crazy few years." Dean smiled, sadly._

 _Bella beamed at him, oblivious to the worry on Dean's face. "We're going to have so much fun! We'll have fires, and cookouts, a trip to Seattle…" Bella mused, drifting off into thought._

 _Dean stood and kissed her cheek. "As long as I get to spend time with you, I don't care what we do."_

 _...***...***...***_

 _"Look, Bella," Dean whispered, "When Sam and I leave, it might be a bit before we can come back." He turned to the girl next to him. "There's talks of a huge ghoul nest in Wyoming, some Wendigo's in Montana, and a pretty bad haunting in Nevada."_

 _Bella frowned, "I know, Dean. It's okay. Just be safe, okay?" She leaned against his chest. "Now, how about that movie?"_

 _...***...***...***_

 _Bella sobbed as Sam and Dean got into the Impala. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next. She wiped a tear away when Dean paused to look at her. "Sweetheart, no tears. If I'm not going to see you for a while, the last thing I want to see is a sad face."_

 _Bella nodded and tried to smile. "Sorry. It just always hurts when you guys leave. I'm always afraid it'll be the last time I see you."_

 _Dean's face crumpled, and Sam looked away. "That'll never happen, Bella," Dean promised. "Now march your cute butt over here and give me a hug for good luck."_

...***...***...***

"Penny for your thoughts," Dean asked softly.

Bella sniffled, "Just thinking about before. How did I miss it, Dean? Was I that blind, or were you and Sam that good at hiding what was going on?"

Dean sighed and picked up Bella's hand in his. "You weren't blind, Bella." He kissed the back of her hand. "We were afraid you would figure out what was going on."

Bella nodded. "It was just so hard, Dean. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what it was. You guys always told me everything, and it hurt me that you wouldn't tell me what was going on. You owed it to me, Dean. Sam owed it to me too. But damn it," she shouted, "You owed it to me. You knew what it would do to me when I found out. You owed me the truth from the beginning."

Dean nodded, "I know. I'm sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am, Bella." He glanced at their entwined hands, "So, what exactly did you tell Edward about why you were dumping him?"

Bella chuckled, "The truth. It wasn't me, it was him." She shrugged. "I knew it wasn't working. I just felt guilty when his whole family had been so nice to me. It seemed selfish to break his heart."

Dean smirked, the midday sun making his face glow, "And what did you tell him about me?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Again, I told him the truth. That you were one of my best friends. That I wasn't expecting you to return after all this time."

"Mhm, sure." Dean grinned. "You're a terrible liar, Bella."

"Whatever, Dean," Bella scoffed, "I'm going to close my eyes for a bit. Let me know when we get closer, okay?"

Dean nodded and kissed Bella's hand that he was still holding. "Sweet dreams, Bella."

While Bella drifted off to sleep, Dean let the roar of tires on pavement lull him into a relaxed state. He thought back to his time with Bella. The stolen moments, secret glances, kisses that almost were. When he first met the brunette, ten years ago, he wasn't planning on her being any more than an annoying kid. If he knew how important she would become, he would have done things differently.

" _Dad, do we have to stop and see Charlie? His daughter won't ever leave me alone," Dean complained when he saw the Welcome to Forks sign._

 _John Winchester slapped Dean on the back of the head. "Yes. Charlie is a friend of mine. And be nice to Bella. She really looks up to you and Sam."_

 _Dean grumbled and slouched down in the car for the rest of the drive. When they arrived at Charlie Swan's door, he was not expecting what greeted him. Gone was the awkward 12-year-old Bella who was all elbows and knees. Standing in front of him was a girl, no woman, who had grown into herself over the last 6 years. "Hi Bella," he said once he shook himself from his stupor. "How've you been?"_

 _...***...***...***_

" _So, Bella," Dean sang one night while they were eating dinner together. "Dad said you had a boyfriend," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Anything for me to worry about?"_

 _Bella groaned, "Ugh. Jacob Black is not my boyfriend, Dean. He's just my friend. I actually sprained my hand last week punching him in the face."_

 _All joking left Dean's body, "Why'd you punch him? Do Sam and I need to have a chat with him?"_

" _No, Dean." Bella chuckled, "He just kissed me. He won't be doing that ever again."_

 _...***...***...***_

 _Dean knocked on the door, falling asleep as he stood. He hated the thought of waking Charlie at this late hour, but he had to know. He leaned against the siding, waiting for someone to wake. Just as he was getting ready to knock again, the door opened. He opened his bleary eyes enough to register that Bella was standing in front of him._

" _Dean, what's wrong?" Bella ushered him into the house without hesitation. "Is Sam okay? Charlie told me about the accident."_

" _Yeah," Dean choked out. "Sammy's fine. It's, it's my dad. I need to talk to Charlie. Can you get him for me?"_

 _Bella nodded, "Of course. Whatever you need, Dean." She stood and rubbed his back softly before rushing up the stairs._

 _Dean leaned his head on the back of the couch, trying to figure out the words to say. He almost dozed off when he heard feet clamoring down the stairs. He stood wearily and looked Charlie in the eyes, "Sorry to wake you, sir."_

 _Charlie scoffed, "None of that sir stuff, Dean. Now Bells said something was wrong with John?"_

 _Dean nodded, "He uh...he um..." he stuttered, "Dad died. Complications from the accident." He looked at Charlie. "I'm sorry to do this now. I just, I couldn't sleep, and it wasn't that far of a drive. I didn't want you finding out in the paper or something."_

 _Charlie cleared his throat, "Is there anything you boys need right now? Anything Bella or I can do?"_

 _Dean shook his head, "No, Charlie. Right now I'd just like to sit on this couch and rest my eyes."_

 _At those words, Bella sprang into action. "Sure thing, Dean. Let me get you some extra blankets and a couple of pillows. You hungry at all?"_

 _...***...***...***_

 _They had just finished a hunt when Dean's phone rang. "Hello," he snapped._

" _Oh, sorry, is this a bad time?"_

 _Dean smiled and relaxed, "Hey Bella. Sorry. Sam and I just got done with a hunt. What's up, sweetheart?"_

 _Bella chuckled, "Just wanted to make sure you two were still alive. When are you coming back through? I miss you guys."_

" _We should be there next week, Bella. We miss you too."_

...***...***...***

Dean was yanked from his thoughts by the gaslight coming on. He sighed and looked at the sleeping girl next to him. "Hey, Bella." He nudged her gently. "We gotta get gas, sweetheart. Do you need anything?"

Bella rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Mmm," she mumbled sleepily, "No. I'm good. Where are we?"

Dean stole a glance at her, lord, is she beautiful, he thought. "Ummm, I think we're somewhere in Idaho. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when we get closer to Texas, okay?"

Bella nodded, "Sure, Dean." Just as she was getting ready to fall back asleep her phone rang. She glanced at the Caller ID and sighed. "I have to answer."

Dean nodded. "Do your thing, Bella. I'll Fillerup and you can have your conversation."

...***...***...***

Bella hit the answer button as soon as Dean was out of the car. "Jasper?"

" _Hey there, darlin'. How are you?"_

"I'm fine..." Bella trailed off, confused.

 _Jasper chuckled, "Alice called me. Said you'd be passing through Texas. She wanted me to keep an eye on you for her."_

Bella scoffed. "I'm a big girl, Jazz. I don't need a babysitter."

" _I know," Jasper exclaimed," That's what I told her. She also said you broke up with Edward. That some old friend showed up and now your future is all different._ "

Bella groaned, "Annoying, meddling pixie. Yes. I broke up with Edward. Yes, an old friend came back into my life. It's just Dean, Jasper. You remember me telling you about him, right?"

 _Jasper hummed, "Yeah, Bella. I do. Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. When you two get to Texas, let me know. I'll bring you to meet Peter and Char. I'll get a chance to meet this Dean character. I'll appease Alice for you, okay?"_

Bella blew a kiss through the phone. "You rock, Jasper Hale. Thank you so much!" She hung up the phone and hopped out of the car. "Hey Dean, what do you want from in there?" She tilted her head towards the convenience store.

"You don't have to buy me anything, sweetheart."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I know I don't _have_ to. I want to. There's a difference. Now, what do you want?"

Dean chuckled, "Just a coffee."

 **A/N: Whew...these guys were wordy! Sorry! I pinky promise Sam will appear next chapter. I'm actually going to do a Time Jump to skip through the 40hr car ride from WA to TX (I googled), so we can get right into the good stuff! Please guys, let me know what you think!**

 **Also, I want to give a little time-line (because I'm not _really_ sticking with Cannon for either plot)...So we're going with Dean was in hell from 2007-2008. Here are some key points!**

 **2004- Bella is 18, Dean is 26**

 **2005- John Winchester dies**

 **2006- Dean makes a deal**

 **2007-2008 Dean is in Hell; the Cullen's appear, Sam goes AWOL**

 **2008- Bella is 22, Dean is 30; Dean is out of Hell**


End file.
